Harry's Christmas Tale
by enchanted nightingale
Summary: This is a story where each chapter will be an individual story that tells a different Christmas tale. It features Harry Potter with various characters from the HP books and several crossover pairings, like HP with Viktor Krum, L.Malfoy, R.Lestrange etc.
1. Prologue and Disclaimer

**Title****: Harry's Christmas Tale**

**Author**: enchanted nightingale

**ooo**

**CHAPTER: 1**

**A/N**:

This is a story where each chapter will be an individual story that tells a different Christmas tale. It features Harry Potter with various characters from the HP books and several crossover pairings. Each story will not necessarily be in the same timeline as the books/movies, perhaps even AU, where Harry's parents are alive or the bad guys are good etc.

The list of chapters will be this:

**Harry**** Potter** with:

Viktor Krum

Lucius Malfoy

Rabastan Lestrange

Bill Weasley

Rodolphus Lestrange

Charlie Weasley

And the **Crossover pairs**, Harry Potter with:

Eric Northman (Southern Vampire Mysteries)

Sesshoumaru (Inuyasha)

Dean Winchester (Supernatural)

Blaise Zabini (but involves lots of Grey's Anatomy characters in a non romantic fashion)

Jack Harckness and Ianto Jones (Torchwood)

Jacob Black (Twilight)

**ooo**

So read the chapter you like and enjoy!

Also if you have another idea for a pair let me know and I'll see if I can write something.

**ooo**

That said…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Characters of: Harry Potter (books or movies or anything else), Inuyasha, Southern Vampire Mysteries Books, Supernatural the tv series, Grey's Anatomy, Torchwood and Twilight. And this Disclaimer is for the whole story.


	2. HP and Viktor Krum

**CHAPTER: 2**

The Wizard Wireless was on since they woke up that morning. It was mostly carols or festive songs. The family room in that Gothic styled house was a mess. Boxes that previously held Christmas decorations were all over, bags with newly wrapped presents were ready to be placed under the tree that now glowed with magical, floating candles.

Harry stood before the much taller tree. He was still dressed in the loose pants he slept in with an emerald Weasley jumper over it. His hair was a mess and some artificial snow had stuck on his thick locks. He held the last piece in his hands, just that he could not reach a decision. Should it be a star or a dragon? Both were magical and equally beautiful.

Viktor came from the kitchen with two cups of steaming hot chocolate with a cinnamon stick stirring the contents of each cup.

"What is it now?" he questioned the green eyed wizard.

"Mmm, I just cannot decide." Harry turned around. "Here, you decide; star or dragon?"

"Star," Viktor easily decided.

Harry frowned. "It's too…dull. The dragon it is." He missed Viktor hiding his grin and rolling his eyes. The seeker said nothing, merely watching the now posturing dragon from his perch on top of the tree. "There, all done," Harry said, proud of himself. "My first Christmas tree."

"Well done," Viktor told him as he pulled Harry after him on the couch. Harry went willingly, enjoying the soft kisses his lover was giving him.

Harry gave Viktor a sweet kiss. "Mmm, so glad to be here."

"Are you sure you did not want to spent time with your family?" the Bulgarian seeker asked him.

"I'm certain of it," Harry told him. "I love both Sirius and Remus. I see them all year round. I did spent the last holiday with them, but I was feeling lonely without you. I wanted to be happy; you make me feel that so there was no contest."

"Just making sure," Viktor told him.

"I am certain Viktor. My godfather and Remus understand, their house is always open to me but I want to be with you here."

Viktor smiled and kissed him again making Harry lean closer to him and wanting more.

"You taste like chocolate," the green eyed wizard said, licking his lips.

Viktor summoned their cups of chocolate and Harry was quick to take a sip and relax in Viktor's comfortable embrace.

"Hm, I could get used to this," Harry whispered.

"I already have," his lover told him, making the younger wizard smile. "So far this has been the best Christmas."

"Really?" Harry queried.

Viktor smirked. "Well, there was that one week last year…"

A smile appeared on Harry's face as well. "That week?"

"That week," Viktor confirmed.

"Even if you had a broken leg, couldn't move, couldn't drink?" Harry continued smiling.

"I remember it different," Viktor replied.

**_Flashback…Last Christmas:_**

_The mood was worse as the Death Eaters escalated their attacks the closer it got to New Years Eve._

_Draco was one of the latest victims. The blond was under the care of Severus Snape and Madame Pomfrey as they struggled to save his left arm._

_Harry had left the room as to not hear the pain filled moans of the Slytherin boy, in favor of taking care the Bulgarian that was in a similar condition in the next room. Viktor had been at Diaghon Alley shopping when the attack took place and he had not really thought much before he reacted. Draco was one of the five people he had saved earlier that day ending up with a broken leg himself and unable to live Britain for his own country._

_"Viktor?" Harry knocked once and entered the room. The green eyed teen had expected to see the battered youth but he had not expected for Viktor to be naked from the waist down, as he obviously was since the covers had partially moved in Viktor's sleep, revealing the hard muscles and the tanned skin the Seeker hid under his clothes._

_Harry gulped as he closed the door behind him. 'Now, it won't do for Hermione or the other's to find him this way,' Harry thought as he approached the slumbering wizard. _

_Up close Viktor Krum looked even better and Harry felt his face heat up, all he wanted to do now was bolt but he stayed and stepped closer, his face now resembling a tomato. Carefully he reached over and lifted the covers some, to cover Viktor's modesty more. Once that was done he left the room, not noticing the international Seeker's smirk._

**_ooo_**

_"Cub?" Remus found Harry outside Krum's room ready to feint._

_"Moony?" the small teen blinked as his eyes became more focused._

_"Are you okay?" the werewolf asked._

_"Me? Fine. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be…"_

_"… fine?" Remus chuckled._

_Harry choked. "I- I got to –Hermione! Wait up!"_

_Remus shook his head and moved on._

**_ooo_**

_It was two days later that Harry braved approaching Viktor's room and only because he needed help bathe and none of the girls would do it (for obvious reasons and other than the fact that Molly Weasley was also present at the time), so Harry got lumbered with the task._

_"Harry," the Bulgarian greeted once the Gryffindor entered the small room._

_"I was sent to help," Harry told him, receiving a nod._

_"Okay," Viktor told hi and motioned him over._

_Harry approached, gulping inwardly when he saw Viktor part the covers to reveal his nude form. Only his bandaged leg ruined his handsome figure._

_"Em, this way," Harry helped Viktor to the adjoined bathroom, trying not to look and not to bump into the naked wizard, but all his tries were in vain._

_"I cannot get in de tub," Viktor told Harry, making him blush but nod all the same. _

_Once Harry was in the tub he cast a 'water-repelling' charm on Viktor's leg and was about to help him settle down when the Seeker opened the water, splashing Harry. _

_"What the…"_

_"You are all wet. Strip."_

_"What!"_

_"Strip," Viktor repeated. "Or you will get sick."_

_Harry blinked. "Sick, right."_

_"Hurry," the Bulgarian told him._

_It did not make Harry go any faster. Especially because Viktor's eyes seemed to follow his every move._

_"Underwear too," the international seeker said once Harry nearly undresses._

_"No way!"_

_"We are both men," Viktor stated. "You have nothing I have never seen."_

_Harry blushed from the root of his hair and the older wizard noticed it spread down to his neck._

_"C-can you not look?"_

_"Not really," Viktor told him. He reached over and tugged at Harry's hand. The younger teen tripped and fell on his lap. _

_As Harry struggled and spluttered Viktor bore it stoically, until Harry's squiring caused a not so little problem for him._

_"Harry, stop struggling," he urged. Thankfully the younger wizard heard him. Not so thankfully, he realized that it was not a bar of soap pressing on his thigh._

_"Erm," Harry made an odd voice, like a gurgle, then cleared his throat and tried again. "Viktor? Is that…? Are you…"_

_"Hard?" the Bulgarian drawled. "Yes. And if you continue then your offer will be taken much more seriously."_

_Harry gulped. "You don't really mean…?"_

_Viktor rolled his hips as much as his injured leg would let him and he was rewarded with a soft gasp._

_"I'm dead serious Harry."_

_The green eyed wizard swallowed. "Then I should… I have to…"_

_Viktor caged him in his embrace and then turned his head to rest on Harry's wet neck. He nuzzled the soft, warm skin, not minding that few of his lengthening, raven locks tickled his nose._

_"I won't let you leave," Viktor told him. _

_"I cannot possibly stay!" Harry exclaimed._

_"Why not?"_

_Another gurgle but this time it was because Viktor licked that spot on Harry's throat that the young wizard had never known to be a pleasure spot. Viktor found that out and a feral grin crossed his face. "You are not getting out of this room unless I'm with you and we are heading to bed."_

_Harry flushed. "Viktor? You really mean that?"_

_"You are mine British-boy," the seeker told him and then he turned Harry's head around and finally kissed those sweet lips he had been dreaming about for days._

_After a few more kisses Harry's protests died and the youth was soon as bare as Viktor, their bodies touching intimately under the sweet smelling water as they took care in their first time of exploring each other. Hands and lips, fingers and eyes._

**_End of flashback_**

Harry smiled. "Care for a repeat of that day?"

Viktor cocked an eyebrow. That day was the day they got to know each other's body but the werewolf had knocked on the door before things could progress further. That had left both young males hot and bothered for days as they had not had another opportunity to stay alone until after Viktor's leg was all the way healed. And then they had practically jumped one another, not remembering the silencing spells.

"Just to freshen up my memory," Harry offered.

The Bulgarian smirked. "Of course," he replied as he kissed him. "But I will not just stay in kisses and soft caresses. This time I will explore your body to my heart's content and by the end of it you will be screaming my name."

**

* * *

****End of chapter**


	3. HP and Lucius Malfoy

**CHAPTER: 3**

The party after the last act was luxurious, gathering '_la crème de la crème'_, all the people of the heist social status in the continent. Harry's mouth ached from smiling too much for too long. When he could he would rest his hand from all the handshakes he had to do.

While the eighteen year old wizard had enjoyed the Russian opera, mainly because his dear friend Gabrielle Delacour was the main soprano, but otherwise he was bored to death. For a while he had the part Veela keep him company but then the girl had to leave, she was not yet seventeen and she had to join her family, leaving the green eyed wizard alone in this crowd of muggle and magical elite. To tell the truth he had a companion for the evening but he had been whisked away for some urgent business he had not bother to ask about. Too bad too as now Harry had no one to buffer his would be suitors. So far many girl and hopeful mother had introduced themselves and none of the men leering at him had made a step, yet.

"Champagne?" Lucius drawled.

Harry jumped. Then he glared his lover. "What took you so long? And Merlin bless you; you brought alcohol!" he plucked the champagne flute from Lucius' hand and downed half its contents.

"I see Miss Delacour left," Lucius told him.

"Yes, I'm all on my own," Harry complained. "And by Morgana, it's Her again! Quick, she's coming."

Lucius turned to see what had his lover in such a state, especially since the young Potter had vanquished a Dark Lord. It was a woman. She reminded him of Molly Weasley before she had her kids, meaning several pounds slimmer, with golden blonde curls and a permanent pout on her lips. She had notable… assets. She and her offspring who she was dragging behind her.

"Dear, this is the young man I've been telling you. My daughter Emeline…" Lucius could only hold back a laugh through years of practice. Still his younger lover knew he was laughing, it showed in his eyes.

"…and is this Mr. Potter? You look nothing like your father, if I may say so."

Harry blinked. Did she just…

Yes, if the look on Lucius' face was anything to go by then she truly did. Hadn't this woman learned tact?

"I'm hardly related to Harry," Lucius composedly replied.

But Harry was in a playful mood and felt he should get some revenge for the evening he had to survive. "Not true," the Gryffindor mischievously told them. "You are my great, great uncle, from my father's paternal grandfather, twice removed.(1)" Harry saw the amusement in his lover's eyes and he knew that what he said was not correct but it served its purpose and had mother and daughter confused.

"That was four centuries ago," Lucius drawled.

The younger wizard shrugged. "True."

Lucius chuckled. "So, we are committing incest?"

"I don't think so… The relationship is too far apart," Harry commented. "Why do you care though?"

"Well, I've had your father and godfather accuse me off pedophilia," Lucius told him. "One criminal offense is one too many in my opinion."

"They did?" Harry blinked. Sure, he had been seventeen when he announced his relationship with Lucius, one that had started when harry was sixteen and had visited Sirius' cottage in France, near the one the Malfoy family owned. It had been an amazing summer. When the truth got out he had many people shocked but neither he or Lucius paid them any attention. It was not unheard of a relationship with such an age gap, especially since Wizards had such long life spans. "Mum never told me. Neither did Remus. Perhaps a prank is in order. Mind if I borrow Draco for some extra help?"

Lucius smirked. "Whatever you do I want pictures."

"Of course," Harry replied.

"We better leave," the muggle mother said then, all but running away with her daughter.

"It worked," Harry said once they left. "All it takes are not so subtle hints and a touch of insanity."

"You Gryffindors are insane," Lucius told him.

"Whatever. How long do we have to stay here?" the teen asked.

"One more hour," Lucius replied.

"Pity, I saw an alcove nearby, perfect for snogging."

"Where exactly?" Lucius asked, intrigued.

Harry smirked and took his hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

**ooo**

Emeline was a smart girl and only listened to her mother on nights like this to get her out of her hair. When she could she found one of her friends and took her aside, narrating the incident about the dark haired young man and the older blond.

"But that's terrible!" the other girl exclaimed in horrified fascination.

"I know!"

"Your mother has never been wrong before though. Perhaps they were faking it? Emeline?"

But the girl merely pointed up front.

**ooo**

Harry was flushed as Lucius continued nibbling on his throat. The skin was most sensitive there. Harry's head was tilted to the side giving the older wizard better access. Their clothes were somewhat rumbled from their recent snog session and Harry's tie was discarded some steps away while Lucius hair was a tangled mess after Harry's finger's were done with the silky strands.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry gasped when one hand snaked down his front, pausing to pinch his nipples.

"Leave him be," Lucius smirked as he left the hickey he had been working on in favor of Harry's sweet lips. The young man accepted him almost greedily and that spurred Lucius on until they were thrusting their growing erections against each other.

"Not enough," Harry panted.

"Can't come unless I'm inside you?" Lucis asked.

Harry nodded.

"Do you really want this Harry? Right here? Do you really want to be naked in a spot where anyone could come by and see you with my cock inside you?"

"Oh, Merlin yes!" the younger wizard panted.

"Then beg," Lucius whispered seductively.

"Beg?!" Harry demanded. Even in his lust he still had enough sense to get angry.

"Oh, yes, my little snake. Beg. I want to see how much you want this, unless you want to wait a couple more hours until this ridiculous night is over and we are back in our bed." His grey eyes shimmered. "Can you really do that? Can you really wait?"

Harry cursed, making his lover laugh. "I hate you," he whispered before he bit Lucius' lips, making the older wizard cry out from the sudden pain. "I will never beg, Lucius."

"You…" Lucius glared. But he could not hold it. Harry looked really irresistible with his debauched look. So he gave in. Well practiced fingers slid over Harry's belt and front trousers undoing buckles and zippers and freeing the youth from the restricting fabric.

Their moves were quick and erratic as they strove to reach their peaks.

To Lucius this behavior was not acceptable usually and he had not acted this irresponsibly or erratically since he was a teen. But one look in Harry's green eyes and he was gone.

"Oh, so close…" Harry gasped.

Lucius captured his lips, thus muffling his cries as Harry shuddered and came, the other wizard following his younger lover.

**ooo**

"Oh! My…" Emeline gasped.

Her friend had equally wide eyes and a flush to match. "That was…"

"Hot," the first finished.

"Um, we better…"

"Yes, of course."

They hurried away, but not before giving the male couple a last peek.

Then they were met with Harry's lazy green gaze and a devious smirk on his handsome face.

The two prim and proper girls swallowed a squeak and run.

**ooo**

Lucius chuckled.

"What?" Harry demanded.

"We are going home," Lucius told him. "Enough people have ogled you for a day."

Harry sighed as Lucius slipped out of him. "Mmm, I'm a mess."

"You can commandeer the tub," his lover offered. Harry smiled at the suggestion and nodded.

"Mm, dad's gonna be angry."

"It's not the first time you're staying over," Lucius told him. "Nor the last."

"Do you want to imagine your son with his lovers?"

Lucius scowled. "

"Exactly," Harry said. "Now be a dear and do a cleaning spell."

The other complied and soon they were both dresses and ready to leave from the front door, Lucius' hand resting on Harry's backside and only going upwards but still scandalously close as they joined the crowd.

"When we do get home," Harry whispered in his lover's ear, "we can try those suckles."

Lucius's evil smirk got them out of the room faster than his manners could.

**

* * *

**

**(1) I have no idea whether that made any sense or not. ^_^**

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this pair.

**End of story**


	4. HP and Rabastan Lestrange

**CHAPTER: 4**

* * *

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I said not damn it!"

"Hufflepuff."

"Hey! Watch it buddy or no sex tonight."

A chuckle was Harry's response and the former Gryffindor pouted.

They were standing in the edge of a frozen lake close to the Lestrange ancestral home and Rabastan had offered to teach his younger lover how to skate on ice. So far he had no luck as Harry, though graceful and fearless on air, was like a duck on heels on ice.

"Just try again, Harry," Rabastan urged him.

"I'll fall and I already have my share of bruises, not to mention that the warming charms have almost stop working after all the times I kissed the ice today."

"I'll catch you," Rabastan promised him.

Harry sighed a bit but nodded after all; how could he refuse after that promise?

The green eyed wizard stood on shaky legs, straightened a bit and stood.

"Good," Rabastan told him. "Now try to move forward."

"I know," Harry whispered and he tried. He was carefully and confident but in the end he still slipped and fell forward but Rabastan's hands reached out and pulled him against a warm, hard chest.

Rabastan cleared his throat. "Let's just call it an end here," he told Harry.

"Yes, that would be the best," Harry agreed and gladly let Rabastan carry him back to the Manor, where Sirius and Rodolphus were locked in an embrace and looked up when the pair entered.

"Had fun?" Sirius asked them.

"With as much Harry was all over my brother," Rodolphus smirked. "I bet they did."

Harry flushed. "It wasn't like that!"

But Rabastan did not help him, in fact he started caressing the youth, almost molesting him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he purred, making his older brother laugh and Sirius splutter.

"I, um, -room, now," Harry mumbled and shot like a flash out of the room.

Rabastan had a decisively predatory grin on his face as he followed the skittish wizard. He and Harry had been a couple since the Gryffindor's sixth year. The moment Sirius was proven innocent, sometime in the summer of Harry's fourth year, the Head of the Black Family pushed for new trials about the Lestrange brothers. The evidence had been shocking as they proved that the siblings truly were innocent and powerful '_Imperius'_ spells were over them both. Then Sirius had gotten custody of Harry and the former Azkaban prisoner had taken Harry on a trip around the world, to celebrate and het to know each other. It was by chance they met with the Lestrange brothers in Italy and Sirius had started dating, especially after Rodolphus got a divorce from his 'lovely' wife. As for Harry, he had no problem with the brothers now that they were legally free and pardoned, but it took almost two years for Rabastan to woo and make the green eyed minx to fall for him.

And now, thought Harry was far from a demure and innocent maiden, still got skittish when Rodolphus teased him about his relationship with Rabastan.

And he got both the heat of his anger and the heat of that wonderful body.

Rabastan found the bedroom door unlocked and entered. Clothes and shoes were all over the floor, leading the path to the bathroom, from where smoke escaped.

With a smirk the former Azkaban prisoner shed his own clothes and entered the smoke filled room. He navigated through memory alone till he reached the foggy doors to the shower. Then he opened the glass doors and joined in.

"Who-Hey! Rabastan! What are you doing here?" Harry hissed at him.

Rabastan pulled the soap covered wizard to him, enjoying the warmth of his body, and his body in general.

"I needed to get warm as well," Rabastan told him as he took the soap from Harry and set about covering the skin that his lover had missed with soap.

And Harry let him, enjoying those skilled hands as he was pampered.

"You know, Rodolphus doesn't mean to be rude," Rabastan told Harry.

"He's just out to make me embarrassed?"

"Exactly!"

"Not helping any… Ah! There!"

Rabastan hummed. "You really did get bruised."

Harry nodded.

"Then I guess I got to make it better?" Rabastan smirked.

A matching smirk appeared on Harry's face. "Yes, you better."

And Rabastan did just that.

Carefully and with more than gently he caressed and teased Harry's skin as the water cleared away the soap. How Rabastan loved that skin only he knew. Harry often teased him he was too into details and his own brother often teased him about his 'Harry fetish'. Rabastan smiled and did not say anything to deny it, it was after all the truth; he was addicted to the feel, smell, taste and sight of his younger lover. He loved taking care of Harry, not the big things; he knew Harry was strong enough to take care of himself and his life. But the little things, those he had missed growing up with those relatives of his. Little touches, a kind word, a smile, a praise, a kiss, a caress; Harry thirsted for those little attentions.

Harry sighed into the touch.

Rabastan smiled at the response he got and continued until he had Harry turn to mush in his hands. Then he reached for a large fluffy towel to wrap around a very wet and very compliant Harry, before he carried the younger wizard to their bed. When they emerged later that night Rabastan ignored his brother's leer and focused on making sure Harry was happy.

**End of story**


End file.
